SOS Saris!
S.O.S. Saris! is episode 4 of season 1. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis ''A bunch of dancers' Saris go missing and after a big disagreement, Sally and Doowee split up to try to figure out who could be the thief. '' Summary In dance class, Nirmala, Alma, and Jasmine are busy practicing for the teacher. While they seem fine, she criticizes Nirmala, then scolds Jasmine when she begins to laugh at her. Eventually, she calls for a break and tells them that they will try a dress rehearsal later on, allowing the girls to leave for the time being. Nirmala leaves first and Jasmine and Alma follow after her, laughing again. The dance teacher stays for a moment to observe the room, and once she thinks everything is fine she leaves a few minutes later. Right after she does, someone disguised in a dark outfit sneaks into the room and steals the three costumes left hanging there and takes off. After school, Jasmine and Alma run straight to Sally's detective office and reveal to her what happened, quite in an uproar over their missing saris. Sally gets the two fussy girls to hush and summarizes what she was able to understand before asking for a description. They happen to mention three outfits though, and when Sally mentions that only Alma and Jasmine are there, they bring up Nirmala, the third girl who performs with them. She is a new student who recently replaced Cindy, who decided to quit dance a while back. Alma even calls Nirmala a teacher's pet and mentions that she's getting private lessons at the time. Sally and Doowee begin to talk with the dance teacher and ask her about the situation at hand. She mentions that she had shut the door behind her and the window was already shut, only recently opened when she returned because of how hot the studio got. They ask her who else would have the key and the dance teacher brings up the custodian and Cindy, who lost it a while before she left. Sally then asks why Cindy left dancing and the teacher admits to not really understanding. Cindy claimed that dancing was boring, but she was really good at it and loved it a lot. Sally then decides to go and see who else they can talk to about the missing Saris. They head to the cafeteria and the worker there explains what happened earlier on. After the three dancers arrived with the teacher, Nirmala ran to the bathroom in a hurry and ended up bumping into Cindy, who gave Nirmala a really mean look. So mean in fact that the cafeteria woman thought she was going to attack her. She also happened to notice that Cindy had a bag with her. The worker continues on then, saying that the dance teacher got a call and left the room, leaving behind her purse, then when Jasmine and Alma finished their drinks they left too. But then all of them returned, then left again. Sally and Doowee leave the cafeteria soon after while ruling out Nirmala and the dance teacher as suspects. Doowee thinks it may have been Alma or Jasmine, but Sally reminds him that they were the ones who made the case to begin with. But he still thinks they have motive because they weren't made dance leader. After Sally then brings up that the girls couldn't have changed and got back to steal the saris in four minutes, they decide to test the theory anyway to see if it's possible. Sally is able to finish Doowee's theory test and they deem the timing close enough. However, Sally thinks they should investigate Cindy since she could still have her spare key after all. Doowee thinks this is silly though and claims that she had no motive since she mutually quit dance anyway. But this makes them argue and they decide they're better off alone and split up to finish the investigation. After Sally leaves the school she spots Cindy and asks to investigate what may be inside of her bag. Cindy refuses though and claims that Sally had no right to look through her things and if she didn't leave her alone she threatens to tell a teacher on her before storming off. Doowee watches Alma and Jasmine jog around the track. He follows them and begins to ask them where they were earlier, but this only annoys the girls since they are his and Sally's clients. They do answer though, saying that Jasmine had to get a paper signed while Alma went to get a hair clip for rehearsal from her locker. She even tells Doowee that he can search her locker for all he cares. Sally follows Cindy around when she happens to spot her discussing dance with another classmate. Sally attempts to steal her bag away to look at it, but in the process, she is caught by Cindy after deciding to just swipe it. Cindy then attacks Sally, causing her to drop her bag. Sally then asks Cindy about it while trying to get her to calm down. After telling Sally not to tell anyone, Cindy then reveals that she had to take remedial classes, which was why she dropped dance. Doowee investigates Alma's locker and is unable to find anything useful, causing him to wonder if he got it wrong. As he tries to leave his investigation tool ends up getting stuck in the locker though, just as Alma returns... Outside, Sally complains over how difficult things are going when Doowee suddenly sits near her. They apologize to each other for being wrong and they realize that the last place to check would be the dance studio. They head inside and complain over how hot it is, then when Sally realizes something she checks the ventilation system nearby, which leads to the girls' room. She happens to find a bag, but just as she does she sees someone swipe them. She and Doowee trail behind the bag and wind up in the girls' bathroom, which just leads them to the Cafeteria again. So whoever is responsible knew the duct well enough, causing their suspicions to fall onto Nirmala and Cindy again. Doowee thinks it's weird that Nirmala could have done it though since she didn't have any motive, but before they can discuss it any further Sally suddenly realizes something and flees the room. Outside, she spots the thief and gives chase again. They come to a dead end, but spot the thief and try to find a way to keep up with the mysterious person. They head to the school's library and check out the map of the school area to notice some hidden passages and realize that the person who made these passages had been Nirmala's father, so they realize Nirmala has to be the guilty party. With that, they decide they need to trap her. Outside, they confront Nirmala with all of the evidence they found. She claims it wasn't her though and asks them why they would blame her for no reason when they don't have direct proof it was her. She then runs off while continuing to say it wasn't her that did it. But Doowee and Sally surprise Nirmala when she opens one of the grates and pulls out the bag with the Saris inside. Sally reveals that the bag she was holding had nothing inside of it then, which was how they tricked her. With that much evidence against her, Nirmala admits that she wanted the event to be canceled because she never wanted to be the dance leader. She was just too shy to say no and was worried that she would mess up and be mocked for it. Sally tells her that instead of stealing the Saris, she should have told the truth to the girls and their dance teacher. Then Sally insists that Nirmala returns the outfits and promises not to say anything to anyone about what happened. The next day, Sally confirms that Nirmala made the right choice by giving back the Saris and she apologizes again for what happened. Jasmine and Alma claim that they are there to give her support though, so it will be okay. It's then Cindy comes by and mentions that she got a good grade recently too, and if she keeps up she can rejoin the dance group. Nirmala then asks Sally if she would be interested, but Sally refuses by saying that being a detective is her talent. Then the five girls begin to laugh at Doowee after making a joke. Quotes Characters *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam *Jasmine *Alma *Nirmala Pashimbrana *Cindy Trivia Goofs Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes